


Two Ships, Two Captains, No Protocols

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, I'm still no good at this, Mutual Satisfaction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Seska tries to get him back, Smut, chak is thirsty for kj, don't be alarmed by the Seska relationship, it doesn't work, kj is thirsty for chak, sexual satisfaction, she's a bitch, two stressed captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: Imagine if Chakotay had destroyed the Kazon ship and the end of Caretaker, but the Val Jean had survived. We now have two Captains and two ships. But working together can still be stressful. Good thing there are no pesky protocols to keep Chakotay and Kathryn from some mutual stress relief. This was meant to be a one shot, but if interest is shown (wink wink) I will gladly add more chapters.Also, don't let the tag of a Chak/Seska relationship turn you off. It will never be described...just hinted at or viewed in the aftermath as Chak realizes he's crazy about a certain other Captain...not to worry...Seska is ewwww.This is all jemabean's fault...like ALL her fault.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seska (Star Trek)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 90





	Two Ships, Two Captains, No Protocols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts).



Kathryn was practically seething as she paced back and forth in her ready room. She was surprised, in their short amount of time in the Delta quadrant, how many times something had happened aboard Voyager that had her worked up into a froth before her bridge shift was over for the day.

It had been just over three weeks since the Val Jean had destroyed the Kazon warship and Voyager had destroyed the caretaker’s array. She had quickly formed an alliance with Captain Chakotay, for the benefit of both crews; she would allow Voyager to be open to them for their recreation time and sickbay needs, and Chakotay, in turn, would make sure that some of his more senior crew would help out with duty shifts aboard Voyager. One of his _most_ senior crew, B’Elanna Torres, had proven herself invaluable to both ships, several times over. She had quickly, with the help of a bit of Starfleet technology, made massive repairs to the Val Jean in record time that had the small raider able to travel nearly as fast as Voyager. She was creative and competent, and inventive when she needed a quick fix.

She was also violent, reckless, emotionally unstable, and currently sitting in Voyager’s brig for having broken Lieutenant Carey’s nose not two hours ago in engineering. 

Kathryn’s fists clenched as she spun on her heel to wear another layer of carpet off the floor in her ready room with her continued pacing. She had already, by way of Tuvok, since she knew she wouldn’t have been able to keep her cool, requested Captain Chakotay beam aboard Voyager at once to discuss this matter.

That was over thirty minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath only made her lungs burn in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her. She’d already been down to see Carey in sickbay to get his version of the story. B’Elanna, to her credit, had brought the Lieutenant to sickbay herself, but Kathryn had quickly ordered her taken to the brig. 

Carey had asked Torres aboard Voyager to help with an issue he was having with the power grid. She had disagreed with his plan of action and made it abundantly clear. He had thanked her for her opinion and sent her on her way. She had pushed him aside to realign the warp plasma conduits, and when he’d pushed back, she landed her elbow to his nose so hard it had fractured in three places.

And her captain was nowhere to be found.

Her captain…

Kathryn felt her heart rate pick up at the thought of the rogue Maquis leader. His dossier did not do him justice. It spoke of his time in Starfleet and brief history of his early days in the Maquis, along with what little information Tuvok had been able to transmit before the Val Jean was lost in the Badlands, but it did little to tell of the man himself. In the short time she’d known him she’d witnessed firsthand his bravery, his compassion, his strength of character, and his leadership abilities. He was quick with a joke when you didn’t expect it, but soft spoken and eager to listen when someone was having a problem.

And he was sexy as hell.

Kathryn let out a sigh through her nose as she pictured him in her mind’s eye. She wasn’t usually keen on tattoos, but he wore his well, and she was curious to know of its meaning. His smile would light up a room and cause her heart to skip a beat when it was directed her way, and the first time she’d seen his dimples she’d had to look away for fear he’d catch her staring. He was tall and broad and strong, and his coppery skin just begged to be touched.

And none of this boded well with the fact that she had a loving fiance waiting for her back on Earth. She cared for Mark dearly, and had every intention of getting back home before he could give up on her, but whenever Chakotay was in close proximity, for some reason that she couldn’t and didn’t want to explore, all thoughts of Mark seemed to become a distant memory.

She was looking forward to seeing Chakotay this afternoon, and equally dreading it. This matter with B’Elanna Torres needed to be dealt with quickly, but she always seemed to lose her edge when she was near Chakotay...seemed to be thrown off kilter, and she didn’t like that feeling.

With a growl of frustration, she took another deep breath. This wasn’t at all the mission she’d signed on for, and though she had been trained to always expect the unexpected, that didn’t make being stuck 75 years away from Earth any easier. She was just about to go back to her computer and find out where the hell Chakotay was when her door chime sounded. She paused in her pacing and took one last deep breath, desperate to keep her voice neutral. “Come in.”

The door opened from the corridor, not the bridge, and in walked Captain Chakotay. She had just opened her mouth to not so politely ask him what took him so long, but it was obvious from his appearance that he had been working, probably on something on his ship. He looked exhausted and haggard. His skin carried a sheen of sweat, visible across his brow and down his arms. His five o’clock shadow gave him a rogue and rough look...one that Kathryn did not miss as her heart pulsed quickly. He wore a dark green linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He’d foregone his usual leather vest, and his leather pants were scuffed and stained with what appeared to be burn marks. His boots looked no better. She could smell sweat and the tang of burnt metal on him as he approached and she was embarrassed at the flutter in her belly and the heaviness that settled in her center. His brown eyes were still warm, but tired, and he was barely able to draw his lips into a smile for her benefit. He looked guilty for taking so long, but also too tired to care. “My apologies for the delay, Captain. I spent the last hour and a half in access hatches trying to get a handle on a plasma leak in my engine room. I attempted to contact my engineer to help, but it seems that she was being detained in _your_ brig.” His words gained acid as he spoke them, his own exhausted anger obvious in his tone.

“She was detained in the brig for striking one of my lieutenants.” Kathryn sighed, dropping down into her desk chair, briefly gesturing that Chakotay have a seat as well. He glanced quickly down at his clothing and then shook his head gently, remaining standing before her. “This has to end, Captain, and you know it. This is the fifth altercation between a member of your crew and a member of mine.”

Chakotay sighed, the exhalation finishing on a soft growl low in his throat, and Kathryn was again caught off guard at the effect it had on her. “If you recall… _Captain_...two of those incidents were in fact instigated by Tom Paris.”

Kathryn knew, despite the fact that Tom had saved his life, that Chakotay harbored no love for the man, and it was obvious now in his tone. Kathryn sighed, leaning back into her chair, feeling a headache begin to pulse behind her eyes. “This isn’t working, Captain.” She spoke dejectedly. The sight of Chakotay, exhausted as he was, mirrored her own feelings that had been growing over the last few weeks. She was tired...and stressed...a coiled spring in need of release, and it appeared as though Chakotay felt the same way.

“Chakotay.” He spoke gently.

“I’m sorry,” she opened her eyes to look up at him.

“Call me Chakotay. It’s just us. No need to be so formal.” She opened her mouth to rebut, but was brought up short. She wasn’t sure exactly how he did it, but with just those words he had somehow lessened the stress she was feeling. Her body felt infinitesimally lighter, and she nearly laughed at the sudden change.

He must have noticed the slight upturn in her demeanor, because a smile lifted his lips gently and exposed a dimple on either side. Her brow furrowed at her inability to school her features.

_What was it about this man that affected her so? She would never say it outloud, but she was turned on. She had entered her ready room in a fury, and now all she wanted to do was climb over her desk and ravage him. This was worse than she thought, and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. The obvious answer was out of the question...wasn’t it?_

“Alright...Chakotay,” she tried it out and realized she liked the taste of it on her tongue. “What are we going to do with these crews of ours?” She couldn’t help the smile that pulled her own lips.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but if you give me back Torres, I can guarantee that she will not be an issue anymore.” His face remained calm, but she could hear irritation begin to creep back into his tone. She figured in that moment that B’Elanna would probably be better off in the brig of Voyager than with whatever Chakotay had in store for her.

“I’ll hold you to that, Cap...Chakotay.” She sighed again, “I’ll have a talk with Tom.” Chakotay nodded. “I know everyone is under a lot of stress and pressure; you and I are no exception to that fact, but we have to figure out a way to get our crews to behave, or I’m afraid your crew will no longer be allowed on Voyager.” She saw his eyes darken. She hadn’t meant for him to take it as a threat, since she would never begrudge someone a visit to sickbay if they needed it, but she would have no problem restricting the holodecks and mess hall to Voyager crew only. And she already knew in their short time out here that both crews benefited greatly from their recreation time.

“It’s a deal, Captain,” he spoke, that honeyed tone coming back to his voice.

“Kathryn, Chakotay. We might as well call each other by name when it’s just the two of us, as you said. We are in a unique situation out here, and I believe we’re going to have to form an alliance together to make this arrangement work.”

Chakotay grinned down at her, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, “I agree...Kathryn. How about dinner tonight? We could try to come up with some ways to integrate the crews a bit.”

Kathryn enjoyed the sound of her name on his lips much more than she ought to, but tried not to let it show. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I think we both deserve a little relaxation after the last few weeks. Why don’t you beam back over, say, around 1900?”

Chakotay nodded, “It’s a date.” Kathryn felt her eyes go wide at his choice of words, but he continued speaking, seemingly unaware, “I appreciate you holding B’Elanna for me, and I promise, again, that nothing like this will happen again. I’ll see to it.”

Kathryn stood up, moving around her desk to stand before him, “You can head down there now. I’ll send word to have her released. I appreciate you having a talk with her. I know she’s a damn fine engineer, but this is _my_ ship, and I will not tolerate that behavior here.”

“Understood, Captain. I’ll see you at 1900.”

=/\=

1900 was drawing nearer and Kathryn was not prepared for company. She was not prepared for anything of the sort. The day had only gotten worse since Chakotay had taken B’Elanna back aboard the Val Jean. She had gone down to her dining room to enjoy a quiet lunch only to see that Neelix had completely destroyed it in favor of creating his own personal galley. His apologies had only deepened her anger, and she’d quickly excused herself back to her quarters. On her way she’d been stopped by Tuvok with a report of three more skirmishes between the Maquis and Starfleet crew; none of them severe but all needing to be dealt with quickly. Adding the PADDs to the other two she already had to deal with, she entered her quarters, only to be commed by Kes that there was something wrong with the Doctor’s holo-matrix. By the time she got back to her quarters, it was 1850 and she had no time to relax before Chakotay was expected. She had planned to shower and change into a fresh uniform and perhaps begin brainstorming ideas for ways to get the two crews to get along better.

Now she barely had time to think of something to replicate for dinner. With a sigh she asked her replicator for a large cup of coffee. She would wait until Chakotay arrived to see what he was in the mood for. Throwing her PADD’s on her desk, she dropped down on the sofa and waited.

=/\=

Chakotay’s head was pounding as he stepped out of his shower to dress for his dinner. If he was being honest about it, he really wasn’t in the mood for dinner with Captain Janeway. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to; the small, spitfire of a woman captain had captivated him the moment she stepped between him and Tom Paris, and he’d enjoyed every interaction between them since. But the rest of his day had put him in a foul mood, and all he wanted to do was find the nearest boxing ring, or a willing woman.

Lately that willing woman had been Seska. She was a competent engineer, and a wild lover. She was available whenever he needed to blow off steam, and was always enthusiastic. Lately, however, she had grown needy and annoying, and his desire for her had diminished significantly as of late.

When he’d gotten back from Voyager with B’Elanna in tow, he’d gotten an earful from Seska that the plasma conduits were still in need of repair, and then B’Elanna had lit into him about the state of her engine room. Completely fed up with both women, he left them to sort it out while he retreated to his quarters. 

He went over the official medical report that Janeway had provided about Carey’s injuries; adding insult to injury, B’Elanna had refused to speak to him about the matter. Chakotay had left her in engineering with the promise that they _would_ talk about it tomorrow, or she would spend the rest of the seventy five year trip in the brig of the Val Jean.

Several other matters were brought to him and by the time he was able to drag himself back to his quarters for a shower, he wanted nothing to do with anyone for the remainder of the night.

But Kathryn had seemed eager for them to work together, so he combed back his hair, put on a fresh shirt and pants and headed for the transporter room.

=/\=

Kathryn’s door chimed just after 1900, and she bade Chakotay enter. She was surprised to see him looking even more exhausted than he had earlier in her ready room. He carried a bottle of some type of beverage, and she got up from her sofa to meet him. “Good evening, Chakotay. I hate to say it, but you look exactly the way I feel. I take it the rest of your day went just as swimmingly as mine?” Chakotay gave a rueful chuckle as he set the bottle down on the table.

“That’s a way to put it. I have to admit I’m not really in the mood to talk about my crew this evening...or yours for that matter.” Kathryn pulled out a chair and offered it to him, moving to sit across the table from him. She wasn’t exactly sure how to answer him. She wasn’t really either, but if they weren’t going to talk about their crew, she wasn’t exactly sure why he was here.

“I can understand that. Today was stressful. The job is stressful. I think we are both finally just realizing that we are seventy five years or more away from home, and you and I alone are responsible for all of the lives in our command.” She stopped, feeling the weight of the words as she spoke them.

“It’s a heavy thing, that’s for sure.” He watched as she rubbed the back of her neck with her fingers. He could tell she was stressed out. He was feeling the same thing. Both crews were exemplary at their jobs, but when not on duty, the reality of the situation sank in a bit deeper every day. While everyone knew that this was an amazing opportunity for exploration, the flipside of the coin reminded them that they may never see their loved ones again. The weight of that fact pressed heavily onto the shoulders of both captains.

Kathryn sighed, looking off into the corner, not meeting Chakotay’s eyes. He watched her...really watched her for a moment. She didn’t look as she did when he first met her. Her coloring was pale, her eyes had lost a bit of their shine, and dark circles were starting to form beneath them. She looked as though she hadn’t had a solid night’s sleep since they’d landed in the Delta quadrant. He understood that feeling all too well. He was a few more nights of no sleep away from going to Voyager’s sickbay for a hypospray to knock him out for at least twelve hours. He knew one of the main reasons for his restlessness, and wondered if Kathryn was having the same issue.

He knew she was engaged; he’d heard her mention her fiance a time or two, and had seen a photo of them together in her office last week. She didn’t speak of him much, but he knew she missed him. He also knew that she probably hadn’t been with anyone since they’d been in the Delta quadrant, and he knew that her Starfleet protocols would hinder her from seeking attachments with any of her crew. There was always the holodeck, but he wasn’t sure if she was that kind of woman.

“When was the last time you had sex?” The words were out of his mouth before he had actually decided to speak them. He only flinched for a moment when her eyes snapped to his, growing wide as she took in his words.

“I beg your pardon?” She watched him, her hands dropping to her lap.

He chuckled, tugging his earlobe as he tried to decide how to proceed. He really hadn’t meant to speak the words aloud, but now that he had, an idea was rapidly forming. “I just...know that sex can be a great stress reliever, and it seems as though you are under a lot of stress out here.” She hadn’t slapped him or ordered him out of her quarters, so he decided to press his luck and continue. “I only know that you would probably be uncomfortable seeking that kind of release with a member of your own crew...but if you were in need, I just wanted you to know that I would be willing to offer my services.”

“Captain, I am engaged to be married.” He noted instantly her use of his rank and not his name, but for some reason, he kept pressing.

“I know that, Kathryn,” he used her name on purpose, and she noticed, her eyes darkening slightly. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with love or feelings...just a physical release for us both. It’s not like you have many options aboard Voyager.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, “You don’t have to decide this second. I only meant to offer it as an idea. We don’t have to talk about it ever again if you don’t want to.” He glanced down at the table, realizing there was no food there between them. “Um, what are we having for dinner? I’m starving.”

Kathryn stared at him for a moment as she tried to recover from the conversational whiplash she’d just been put through. He’d offered to help her with her sexual frustration, commented that it didn’t matter if she was engaged, and then asked about food. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to pull herself back to the present, “I uh, I’m sorry. I barely got back here in time to drop off my PADDs, let alone actually get ready for our dinner or actually make it.” She gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, it’s like you said...busy day.”

Chakotay nodded, “How about this? Why don’t you go change and take a shower. I can make something and have it ready when you get done.” He was already standing up and moving towards her replicator to pull up the recipe index.

“Chakotay,” she stood up as well, “That’s not necessary. I invited you. I can make something, I just didn’t have time before you got here.”

“I insist,” he smiled gently at her, seeing her slightly relax as he spoke, “My way of apologizing for B’Elanna’s behavior earlier. Anything in particular you’d like?” 

Kathryn opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again when she realized that it would probably be better for him to cook anyways. It certainly wasn’t her forte. Nodding her acquiescence with a soft smile, she moved off towards her bathroom, “Something light that pairs well with whatever that is that you brought.”

“Aye, Captain.” He gave her a smile.

Kathryn re-emerged from the bathroom after a quick sonic shower. She was going to change into another uniform, but after having taken her hair down and all of the pieces of said uniform off, she couldn’t bring herself to put it all back on. Instead she opted for an oversized pale blue sweater and linen lounge pants and flats. She quickly pulled her hair into a simple braid down her back, also not in the mood to put it back up in the intricate style she usually wore.

When she came back out of her bedroom, the smell of pasta hit her like a force, and her stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten anything all day. All that had sustained her thus far was coffee and stress. “Oh, Chakotay, that smells heavenly. I didn’t know my replicator was capable of such culinary delights.” He’d poured out two glasses of the golden liquid he’d brought, and was just dishing up some type of penne pasta in a red sauce.

“Not good with the replicator?” He grinned as she sat down, following suit and pulling his chair closer to the table.

“I can barely get that thing to make a decent cup of coffee. Real food is out of the question most of the time.”

“So what were you planning on serving?” He picked up his fork, but waited for her to take a bite before he tucked into his own meal.

“To be honest, I have no idea,” she chuckled, tasting the dinner. “This is wonderful.” He grinned with a nod and they both began eating.

She was amazed at how easily the conversation flowed, and she had almost forgotten about Chakotay’s proposition...almost.

She watched him as they ate and talked. She had no idea what kind of a lover he might be, but ever since she’d met him, the idea of it _had_ played through her mind several times. She had imagined that he was dominant, but thorough...tender when he wanted to be, but rough and to the point most of the time. It would be a lie to say that she wasn’t curious to experience it.

It _had_ been a long time since she’d had sex. Minus the nearly three weeks they had been in the Delta quadrant, she and Mark hadn’t been intimate in months. Between his job and her assignments, they barely saw each other. 

Kathryn watched his lips as they closed around the fork as he took his last bite of food. Aside from his eyes and overall dominating presence, his lips were one of the first features she had noticed. She watched them purse as he chewed, watched them form words as he spoke.

“So what exactly does this offer of yours entail?” This time it was her turn to be surprised at speaking her thoughts aloud. She had been thinking that very question since he’d offered, but hadn’t exactly meant to ask it out loud. Chakotay had just been taking a sip of his cider and coughed as he pulled the glass away. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, but forced her features to remain calm.

“I am not going to play dumb, and will assume you are referring to my offer of sex.”

Kathryn finished the rest of the cider in her own glass, giving herself a moment before answering, “Yes.” She let out a silent sigh, “That’s what I’m referring to.”

Chakotay nodded, watching her face for a moment as he dropped his napkin onto his plate. “I meant just that, Kathryn. If you are ever in need of sexual release, I am here for you.” His tone was so neutral, Kathryn might have almost thought he was joking about the whole endeavor.

“Well,” she spoke after another second, “There are holodeck programs for that sort of thing...if I ever found the need.”

Chakotay chuckled, “There are, but I’d have to guess, from my limited knowledge of you, that you would never partake in such a program. Maybe in the academy, sure. I mean, who didn’t? But now? I just don’t see it.” He tipped his head as he observed her. Her cheeks pinked ever so slightly, and he found it extremely endearing.

“Well, hypothetically, if we decided to do this, we would have to set a few ground rules.” She put her own napkin on her plate and Chakotay leaned forward, his heart thudding a bit harder in his chest at the thought that she might actually say yes. He hadn’t really expected her to say yes. He felt his groin tighten at the thought.

“That makes sense. I would say one of the rules would be we don’t hang around after it’s over. I mean, hypothetically, if we were to have sex tonight,” his eyes gleamed devilishly as he looked at her, “I would leave after it was over. We don’t have to discuss feelings or emotions, because that’s not what it’s about.” Kathryn nodded. She typically enjoyed cuddling after sex, but that was too personal. This was simply a release of endorphins...a release of stress.

“That’s a good idea. I also posit that we don’t kiss on the lips,” she felt a telltale wetness between her thighs as her mind went wild with all of the other places on her body that could still be kissed by those lips of his. “I mean, hypothetically speaking. Kissing is intimate.”

Chakotay nodded in agreement, “Any other rules you want to establish now?”

Kathryn thought for a moment, “Only that neither of us should be offended by the other asking for sex. Also, neither of us should be offended if their request is turned down. I mean, I assume you have other...avenues to pursue if I am unavailable or unwilling.” Chakotay’s lips turned up and his dimples pressed firmly in his cheeks, a soft chuckle escaping.

“Kathryn, did you just call me a slut?” Nervous laughter bubbled out of her at his attempt to lighten the mood. His own laughter was music to her ears.

“Stop,” she wiped a tear from her eyes, “I only meant I see the way the women on your ship look at you. I’m sure you have options.”

Chakotay schooled his features, but there was still a devilish twinkle in his eyes, “I won’t lie Kathryn, yes, there are several women aboard the Val Jean that have admitted an interest. But I’m proposing this offer to _you_.” He poured them both a bit more cider, emptying the bottle he’d brought. He took his glass and swallowed a healthy mouthful. “Are we still speaking in hypotheticals?”

Kathryn sighed, “No, we aren’t. Your proposal, I will admit, is quite appealing, but I want to make sure that whatever happens between us doesn’t leave the confines of my quarters or yours.”

“What, no ready room sex?” She gave him a look, but he knew he hadn’t really offended her, “I understand, and I agree, Kathryn. Whatever happens between us is private. I would never do anything to change the way your crew sees you. And I trust you to do the same with mine. I meant what I said, Kathryn. This is purely an arrangement to help relieve stress, on both our parts. And hopefully the sex will be good, and we can have that added benefit too.” He winked at her.

“Well, I’m willing to give it a try.” She stood up and toed off her shoes, working to keep her nerve as her agreement to his proposal settled in.

Chakotay stood up, his arousal obvious now that he was standing. Kathryn felt her cheeks burn at the sight of him standing before her, aroused and unashamed. A flood of fresh desire pooled low in her belly. Chakotay began to slowly unbutton his shirt. “Tell me, Kathryn, is there anything you like or dislike?”

She shook her head, coming to stand before him, feeling suddenly nervous, “Not really. I’ll follow your lead.” He grinned at the symbolism.

“I just wanted to make sure that if I wanted to eat you out, you’d be okay with it.”

She moaned low in her throat at the picture of it in her mind, and she actually felt her knees tremble at the thought, “Yes,” she breathed out as she moved to help Chakotay with the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged out of it and in one quick move he took hold of the hem of Kathryn’s sweater and pulled it up and over her head. The cool air of the room hit her like a force and goose bumps erupted across the flesh of her stomach. She wore a simple white cotton bra, but Chakotay seemed to approve, his eyes landing heavily in her cleavage as her breathing picked up. Without warning, his hands moved down her thighs, tugging her pants and panties down almost violently, leaving her exposed from the waist down. As he raised up he grabbed the flesh of her ass and lifted her easily off her feet, pulling the heat of her center against his erection. Her squeak of surprise turned into a heady moan at the delicious friction he created. His sizable hardness pressed into her with each step he took towards her bedroom. Not wanting to block his view of where they were going, she took the opportunity to taste him, running the tip of her tongue along the side of his neck. She could feel his pulse beating hard beneath her lips.

They had agreed to no kissing on the mouth, but that left a great deal of skin for her to explore, and since she had agreed to this arrangement, she decided to fully embrace the opportunity. He hummed in approval as he crossed the threshold to her bedroom, leaning down to place her on the lounger near the foot of the bed. She was just about to protest the loss of friction when Chakotay grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her to the edge of the lounger as he dropped to his knees. Before she could think or speak, his mouth was on her.

After agreeing to this arrangement, she vaguely wished she had shaved her legs today. She wondered if he’d noticed. She had wondered how he preferred his women be groomed; completely shaved? Trimmed? She had no idea, but as his lips pressed between her folds and his tongue circled her clit, she found she couldn’t have cared less. A low moan sounded in her throat and escaped through parted lips. His hands were pressed on her thighs to keep her legs open and unmoving as he attacked her sex. With nothing else to hold onto, she grabbed hold of the short hair at the back of his head, pushing him closer while her other hand clamped around his wrist.

Chakotay was relentless, moving between long hard licks and quick flicks with the tip of his tongue. Kathryn was embarrassed at the needy sounds emanating from her, but her peak was coming quickly, and she was just desperate to hold on. She tried to buck her hips; press herself closer to Chakotay’s mouth, but his vice grip on her thighs kept her imobile as he continued his attack. Before she was prepared for it, the sweet release of her orgasm washed over her and her body tensed. Perhaps Chakotay had anticipated her quick release, but it was only his powerful hands that kept her from clenching her thighs around his head.

She still arched off the chair, her body bending up like a bow as pleasure coursed through her. Her orgasm tore along her nerve endings, beginning and ending where Chakotay was latched to her. He continued his ministrations, devouring her like his own life depended on it. She sat up a bit to watch him, his face buried between her thighs, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her coming apart before him.

Finally his movements slowed as he felt her tremble whenever an aftershock shuddered through her. Backing away from her, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes nearly black with want as he grinned hungrily up at her, “That...was delicious.” He breathed out, his own chest heaving from lack of oxygen.

Kathryn grinned down at him before moving to stand up, her legs shaky but stable as she moved, “On the bed, pants off.” Her own voice was heady with lust, her thirst for him still not totally satisfied.

He always surprised her for how gracefully he could move for such a solid presence of a man that he was. In one quick motion his pants and underwear were on the floor and he situated himself on the bed, leaning back against her pillows.

She stood beside the bed for a moment and marveled at the vision before her. His skin was darker in the low light of her bedroom, a silky bronze that begged to be touched. His abs were well defined as he leaned up on his elbows to watch her. His thighs were strong and his cock...she licked her lips as she stared at him. A bead of moisture formed at the tip and wept down the side, and Kathryn had the urge to lick it away. _Maybe next time_ she silently promised herself. Right now, she needed him inside her. “Do you enjoy being on the top or bottom?” She asked as she reached behind her, unclasping the bra that she still wore. His eyes went wide and it was his turn to lick his lips as she dropped the garment to the floor.

“I enjoy sex, Kathryn, and I _know_ I am going to enjoy this.” His voice was gravel and honey and she closed the distance between them quickly, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him. He was about to speak again, but it turned into a groan as she positioned herself and slammed down around him in one hard thrust. He spat out a few words in a language she did not understand, his eyes closing as he adjusted to the feel of her. She only gave him a second before she began to move. The sting of being invaded so quickly soon gave way to languid pleasure building back up in her center as he filled her with each upward thrust of his hips.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, enjoying the roll of her hips as she rode his hard, beautiful body. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she rested her hands on his knees for balance, allowing her stronger movements with her hips. Without warning Chakotay sat up, latching onto her breast, laving her skin with his tongue before pulling a nipple between his lips. She hummed in pleasure as her strokes increased, working hard to milk his pleasure from him. She didn’t even care in that moment if she orgasmed again or not. The feel of him, hot and hard as he slid in and out of her was entirely satisfying in its own way.

Chakotay seemed to have other ideas, because in one swift motion he lifted her off of him, flipped them both and slid back inside her without missing a thrust. She keened out a moan of satisfaction as his pelvis pressed into her with each downward thrust, bringing her pleasure back to the forefront of her mind. “You feel amazing, Kathryn.” He growled in her ear before pulling her earlobe in between his teeth, biting down to the point of almost causing pain.

Her legs came up around his hips, and his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her shoulders. She marveled at his strength as his hips pistoned against her. His breathing was coming out in soft moans, his eyes closing as he worked towards his own finish.

Wanting to find her pleasure with him, she reached between them and began to play with herself, using a move that always got her off quickly as she could tell he was close. 

“Please,” he panted out, “tell me you’re up to date on your birth control hyposprays,” his voice was pleading and her lips turned up in a crooked smile as she nodded. He sighed in relief and picked up his pace feeling her fingers moving between their bodies, “Good,” he breathed through clenched teeth, “because I want you to feel it when I come inside you.” 

His words creating the image of his beautiful body above her and his hardness inside her brought her over the edge a second time, breathing out his name as her body went taught again.

He bucked into her several more times, his movements erratic as he felt her clench down on him as another orgasm tore through her body. He moaned something that might have been her name as his hips pressed hard into hers and stilled, his own orgasm causing his entire body to tremble with the power of it.

Kathryn lay beneath him, forcing her eyes open through the end of her wave of pleasure so she could see his face.

He was beautiful.

His brow was furrowed in concentration, focusing on the pleasure that her body had brought him. His shoulders and arms trembled from exertion, and she was desperate to pull his body down on top of hers, but that would be crossing a line that they both agreed not to. She did let her fingers trail up and down his back as her legs fell to either side of his thighs. His hips were still pressed hard into hers and she could feel the last of his orgasm pulse out of his body and into hers. She watched his face as she purposely clenched her muscles around his length again, delighting in the way it caused him to shudder. He opened his eyes then, his brown eyes sparkling as he slid out of her half way before pressing in one more time for good measure, and while he was still able to do so before pulling all the way out. She flinched at the loss of him, closing her eyes to enjoy her own feeling of afterglow for a moment more.

She felt Chakotay get up and off the bed and the sound of fabric against skin as he pulled his pants back on. She realized she must look a sight; her legs splayed open giving him a view of everything that had just transpired. Her arms were flung over her head after he’d gotten up and she could only imagine what her hair looked like. She moved to sit up, but Chakotay’s voice stopped her, “Don’t you dare move. Don’t even open your eyes. I want my last memory of tonight to be you...just like that.” He spoke in earnest and she smiled lazily, laying back against the pillows as she listened to him move out of her bedroom. She listened as he generously cleaned up the table after their meal, activating the recycler to clear the dishes away. She heard him moving about for another few seconds before the telltale whine of a transporter activated and she knew he had transported back to his ship. She made a mental note to add his biosignature to her security clearance so he could also beam _into_ her quarters at any time of the day or night.

Finally willing herself up out of bed, she pulled on her bathrobe and moved out into the main living area. He had cleaned up everything, and even folded her sweater and pants and lay them on the sofa, though she noticed her panties were nowhere to be found. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she couldn’t care in the slightest. She was just about to head to the bathroom for another shower and to prepare for bed when her communicator chirped, “Captain Chakotay to Captain Janeway,” his honeyed voice sounded around her.

“Janeway here,” she couldn’t help the smile that lifted her lips.

“Thank you for a very informative evening, Captain. I think everything that we discussed will be very beneficial going forward.” She wanted to laugh at how cryptic he was being, knowing that ship to ship communications were recorded and often monitored.

“I agree, Captain. Thank you for your input and suggestions. I think we will both be able to put them to good use. But if you’ll excuse me, I was just preparing to turn in for the night. Perhaps we could continue our discussion tomorrow?” She bit her tongue gently between her teeth as she waited for his answer.

“Absolutely. Have a pleasant evening.”

“Yes, you too.”


End file.
